vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Lalonde
Powers and Stats Name: 'Rose Lalonde, the Seer of Light, tentacleTherapist (screen name), Flighty Broad (initial joke title), the Grimdark Girl '''Origin: 'Homestuck '''Tier: 9-A to''' 8-A | At least High 4-C', likely far higher | At least' High 4-C', likely far higher '''Gender: Female' Classification: 'Human, Sburb player | Vessel for a portion of the Dark Gods' power | God of Light '''Age: '''13 at the beginning of the story, 16 currently '''Powers and Abilities: '''Strength, speed, and stamina far above a realistic peak human, A plethora of spells | Flight, Super strength, Super speed, Immense amounts of dark magical power, Ability to communicate with the Dark Gods, Far more powerful spells | Flight, Super strength, Super speed, Teleportation, Precognition, Light and luck based magic, Immortality '''Destructive Capacity: Small Building Level+ '(Capable of effortlessly taking down low and mid level monsters even easier than her friends could), '''Multi-City Block Level+ with the Thorns of Oglogoth''' (Capable of effortlessly wiping out massive crowds of enemies in a single blast) | At least '''Large Star Level+, likely far higher''' (Far superior to God-tier John, and was able to actually engage in combat with a fully prototyped Jack Noir, albeit for only a couple of seconds) | At least Large Star Level+', likely higher' (While she has done little in the way of fighting since ascending, she should be equal to or slightly superior to her Grimdark self) 'Striking Strength: Class MJ+ '(Casually one-shotted an ogre with only a pair of sewing needles) | '''Class XTJ+, likely far higher''' (The force of her merely beginning to clash with Jack blew up the tower they were standing on and distorted reality around the planetoid) | '''Unknown, could be closer to her base form's strength or Grimdark form's strength Speed: Peak Human '''to Low Superhuman (Killed an attacking ogre before it could even touch her) | At least 'FTL+ '(Flew between planets in a second, Was able to very briefly keep up with Jack's casual swings) | '''Likely Similar to her previous form,' Higher' with teleportation Durability: Small Building Level+ '''(Withstood beatings from a large assortment of powerful enemies) | At least Large Star Level+', likely far higher' (Able to actually engage in combat with a fully prototyped Jack Noir, whereas John was killed instantly. However, she was still killed effortlessly once he actually hit her) | At least '''Large Star Level+, likely far higher''' '''(Survived coming out of the core of the Green Sun, a star with the mass of two universes combined) '''Intelligence: '''Genius on many levels, but can often be a bit full of herself '''Range: '''Several meters with needles, Much higher with spells | Interstellar | Interstellar '''Equipment: '''the Thorns of Oglogoth, Stylish pink scarf/waistband, Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious, Laptop, Magic Cue Ball, Wide variety of books '''Weaknesses: '''Usually keeps her more intense emotions pent up, but can easily let them get the better of her, Prone to hysteric fits when highly agitated, Drinks when worried '''Key: '''Base Rose | Grimdark Rose | God-Tier Rose rose w.gif|Rose shows off her lesser seen silly side. rose outfit.png|Rose's outfit after entering the medium. rose vs jack.gif|Grimdark Rose attacks Jack, enraged by John's death. rose dream.gif|Rose's dream self.